Daemon
|-|Cloaked= Daemon is an Evil Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Cacodaemon and whose design is derived from the mythological Satan. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing Jupiter and the sin of Wrath. It leads the many Devil and Fallen Angel Digimon, and like Devimon it was originally an Angel Digimon, and a particularly high-ranking one. It is said that before it fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, it was in fact, a Seraphimon. However, because it raged in fury or rebellion, against a being of goodness in the Digital World (perhaps the very human that created the Digital World), it was deleted to the Dark Area. It has vowed to one day conquer the Digital World, in revenge against the being of goodness. Also, while it led the rebellion, and was the strongest among the Megas, it plotted to secretly revive the "Ultra Digimon". The characters on its anklet read "010", four times. |-|Beast Form= |-|Super Ultimate/Ultra= |-|X-Antibody= As a result of the "Crown of Wrath" manifesting over its head due to it taking in the X-Antibody, Demon's power started to increase as its anger grew. It is said that when that anger exceeds its limit, power surpassing even that of Super Ultimate Digimon bursts forth. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | High 1-C | At least High 1-C Name: Daemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically Genderless, treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Demon-Lord Class Digimon, Demon Lord of Wrath | Mega-level Demon-Lord Class Digimon | Super Ultimate/Ultra-level Demon-Lord Class Digimon Powers and Abilities: Daemon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Daemon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Flame Inferno (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Empathic Manipulation (Made peaceful Digimon become violent), Size Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 7 and 8; It was stated that as long as evil exist in the hearts of man, the Demon Lords shall be reborn), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Portal Creation | Can nullify regeneration and powers of holy or sacred origin, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly. All Demon Lords negate resurrection and rebirth, this includes coming back from non-existence), Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Acausality (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Wrath in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Resistance to Conceptual Attacks (Resisted getting his very concept attacked by Boltboutamon), Existence Erasure and Absorption (Despite being absorbed by Arkadimon, Daemon was able to easily free himself and take over Arkadimon to become Daemon Ultra) |-|Re Digitize=All previous abilities, All the abilities of Belphemon, Beelzemon, Leviamon, Lilithmon, Barbamon and Ulforceveedramon (Absorbed their powers in Re Digitize: Decode). |-|Super Ultimate=All previous abilities, All abilities of Piedmon, Seraphimon and Arkadimon Ultra. |-|X-Antibody= All Daemon abilities greatly amplified, Gravity Manipulation, Resistance to Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure (Can resist the Flames of Hell being wrapped around it). |-|True Form=All previous abilities, Omnipresence. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (More powerful than most https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Seven_Great_Demon_Lords_(Digimon) together, defeated Barbamon, who had absorbed the power of almost every member of the group, with ease) | Complex Multiverse level (As a Super Ultimate/Ultra-level Digimon, he is far superior to his base form and planned on conquering both the Digital World and the Human World) | High Complex Multiverse level (Matched end game Takumi Aiba and Sayo, the former of which could defeat the Mother Eater) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Beelzemon, a native of the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist) | Immeasurable (Briefly fought UlforceVeedramon Future Mode) | Immeasurable (Could fight Takumi on equal grounds. Comparable to Barbamon) | Omnipresence in the Digital World Multiverse (Spread his presence across the spectrum of space and time across the entire Digital World Multiverse. Exist in all parallel worlds simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level | At least High Complex Multiverse level Durability: Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level | At least High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Planetary with projectiles | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ for his true form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World multiverse) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: An extremely skilled and devious combatant, Daemon is one of the most powerful and dangerous Digimon in existence. As a Demon Lord he loves to prey on his foes' weaknesses and insecurities, all the while he assaults his foes with a variety of magic and with slashing attacks from his claws. However, as the Sin of Wrath, he is also a sadist to the core, enjoying the pain his opponents feel and rarely finishing a battle outright. Weaknesses: A sadist, somewhat arrogant and prone to toying with foes he knows are below him in power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. *'Flame Inferno:' Fires a stream of extremely high-temperature hellfire to destroy his foe without a trace. *'Chaos Flare:' Attacks with a huge tower of flame. Super Ultimate/Ultra *'Algol's Flame:' Spews a gigantic orb of flame from its mouth. *'Dark Spreader:' Uses the "Dark Virus" to damage the enemy, scrambling their systems and negating regenerative powers as strong as UlforceVeedramon's. X-Antibody *'Inferno Burst:' Transforms into a blazing demon god enveloped in its Flame Inferno. *'Seventh Graviton:' Fires supergravity lasers from both of its shoulders and part of its abdomen, erasing the entire surrounding area and reducing it to ash. Key: Daemon | Super Ultimate/Ultra (V-Tamer 01) | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Magic Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Hellfire Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Concept Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Fallen Angels Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users